A Mew in Time
by Charmed Auranae
Summary: Zoey failed to save the earth and now Deep Blue rules along side Wyatt with an iron fist. When she meets Chris, she falls in love with him. They make a plan to travel back in time to make sure that Wyatt does not become evil and that Deep Blue does not win against the Mew Mews a second time. Will they succeed in altering history?
1. The Meeting of Two Leaders

Zoey failed to save the earth and now Deep Blue rules along side Wyatt with an iron fist. When she meets Chris, she falls in love with him. They make a plan to travel back in time to make sure that Wyatt does not become evil and that Deep Blue does not win against the Mew Mews a second time. Will they succeed in altering history? Charmed X Tokyo Mew Mew crossover.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Charmed no matter how much I want to**

_**The Meeting of Two Leaders**_

2021

Zoey Hanson is the last surviving Mew Mew and the leader of the rebellion against Deep Blue who won the Battle Between Humans and the Cyniclons four years ago who recently discovered she was part Whitelighter when she accidentally orbed herself to San Francisco while escaping from the Cyniclons and found the city looking very much like Tokyo and encountered a demon and threw an athame she found lying on the ground thus vanquishing him.

**Flashback**

She wondered how the city got into it's current state and how she got there when she suddenly heard someone coming and picked up the athame if she needed to defend herself, when the air shimmered she found herself surrounded and immediately started stabbing them anytime they got close to her, suddenly the demons were blasted into oblivion. She looked around to see who blasted the demons and saw Chris Halliwell and his sister Melinda, she walked up to them cautiously and asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who just saved your life." Chris said calmly

"Did you blow up the demons?" Zoey asked

"Uh, yeah I did." answered Chris awkwardly

"Thanks," replied Zoey,"I've got to get back to Tokyo but I have no idea how."

"How did you get here anyway?" Melinda asked

"That's the thing, I don't know, I mean I turned in bright orb things and reappeared here, how did I get here?" Zoey asked confused on what happened

"I think that you are part Whitelighter," Melinda answered calmly

"Part WHAT!" asked Zoey not knowing what she heard

"We'll tell you more but we have to orb to the Resistance first, take my hand so we can get out of here," said Chris panicking

"OK," replied Zoey

They orbed to the Resistance and when they materialized, Zoey felt a bit lightheaded and asked,"Is it normal to feel a bit lightheaded after orbing?"

"Yeah for the first couple times," answered Melinda

"OK, I'll keep that in mind, anyway what did you say I was?" Zoey asked

"Part Whitelighter," Melinda said simply

"OK, I didn't know I was a witch until two years ago, now your telling me I'm part Whitelighter." Zoey said a little shocked

"Your powers must have been bound, right. Did you begin to notice your powers before or after your mom died?" asked Chris

"Um, after my mom died, wait a minute how did you know?" asked Zoey

"Powers that are bound unbind themselves after the person that bound them dies." answered Melinda

"I still know don't who you are?" asked Zoey

"I'm Chris Halliwell and this is my sister Melinda Halliwell," answers Chris

"OK, anyway how do I use my powers to get back to Tokyo? asked Zoey

"You imagine yourself turning into orbs and reappearing at your destination," Melinda said

"Thanks" said Zoey and orbed herself back to Tokyo. After a week from when she first met the Halliwells, she accidentally discovered that she had the power of lightning bolts and was scared and orbed to the Resistance to ask Chris about it

"Chris! Is lightning bolts a normal power for a witch?" Zoey asked as soon as she saw Chris

"No, not unless you're part Elder. Why?" Chris answered simply

"Because I accidentally used Lightning Bolts this morning during a Cyniclon ambush." said Zoey

Chris looks concerned and says,"Let met call an Elder, he would know why you got Elder Bolts, LEO!" Leo orbs in and sees Zoey and look concerned at once

"Who is she?" Leo asks

"My name is Zoey Hanson and who are you?" she asks Leo

"I'm Leo Wyatt and what did you want to ask me Christopher?" Leo asks Chris

"How does Zoey have the power of Electrokinesis?" Chris ask his dad

"She is able to use Electrokinesis because she was and still is a Mew Mew," Leo answers his son

"Mew Mew?" Chris asks clearly confused

"We were infused with the DNA of red data animals, in my case the Iriomote Wild Cat so we could transform into our mew forms and defeat Creatures similar to Demons. These creatures were either animals or human spirits infected with a predicyte infusers," Zoey explained to Chris

"How powerful were the predicytes?" Chris asked curiously

"Depending on the animal or human spirit the predicytes could range from as powerful as a standard lower level demon to as powerful as a high level demon," She explained rather calmly

"So sometimes they can be really annoying with the power levels?" asked Chris

"Yeah, the most powerful one we encountered was one that looked like an Octopus, it trapped us in its arms and it took us a while to free ourselves," and she chuckled a little "I have to get back to the Rebellion now, their calling me for a meeting." and orbed out

**End Flashback****  
**


	2. Proposing and Time Portals

Zoey failed to save the earth and now Deep Blue rules along side Wyatt with an iron fist. When she meets Chris, she falls in love with him. They make a plan to travel back in time to make sure that Wyatt does not become evil and that Deep Blue does not win against the Mew Mews a second time. Will they succeed in altering history?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Tokyo Mew Mew no matter how much I want to**

Recap:

_"So sometimes they will be really annoying with the power levels?" Chris _

_"Yeah, the most powerful one we fought was one that looked like an Octopus, it trapped us in its arms and it took us a while to free ourselves," and she chuckled a little "I have to get back to the Rebellion now, their calling me for a meeting." and orbed out_

_**End Flashback**_

**2025**

They dated for four years when finally Chris plucked up the courage to ask her, he orbed her to the Golden Gate Park, it was mostly destroyed except for a few statues and a bench where he asked her the question that he wanted to ask her for the past year or two

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked Zoey

"You're asking me here, now?" Zoey replied a little surprised

"This is still our spot no matter what they've done to it," Chris said fiercely, "Marry me."

"On one condition, you make sure that you come back to me safely," Zoey says firmly

"Have I ever disappointed you?" He asks as he puts on the ring as she pulls him into a kiss when they are suddenly interrupted by a buzzing sound of two probes at which they use their telekinesis to blast it into a nearby statue before it can scan them.

They ask each other, "Are you alright?"

They reply to each other, "Yeah I'm alright"

"I can't believe he sending probes after us to see what we're planning," Chris says frustrated as he stands up, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Zoey rushes in front of Chris and says, "No, you're not. you're gonna stick to the plan."

"But he knows." Chris argues

"If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe," Says Zoey at which Chris calms down a little, "You're the only one who can stop most of this and remember your going back twenty-two years while I'm going back eight years and that's a big gap in time. This is no time to lose it now after planning for the past eight months. Come on we gotta slip in with the last tour for the day."

"Let's hope we can change history for the better. Come on we gotta go," Chris say before orbing with Zoey to the entrance of the manor to slip in for the last tour of the day.

**XXXXXXXX**

When they got to the Kitchen part of the tour the couple stayed behind, a demon shimmered in and Zoey vanquished it with a athame she always carried around hidden in a knife sheath on her right leg and she directs Chris into the basement and said, "We'll be safe here until the Museum closes," she notices Chris a little troubled and asks, "Hey, whats wrong?" concern in her voice

"Nothing, it's just sometimes I forget how similar we are, that all." Chris answers

"You mean how similar we are now we used to argue a lot in the beginning." she corrects him

"What do we do now?" Chris asks

"We say goodbye" Zoey says smiling as she unbuttons her shirt and Chris getting what she mean goes and kisses her passionately

Hours later, the Museum is closed and they sneak into the Attic where a hologram is where the Book of Shadows used to be, they went to opposite walls and begin drawing their family symbols on the walls big enough for a portal. When it was time Chris said, "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave you," rather childishly as he knew they had to go to the past for a better future

Zoey slips the ring off her finger and gives it to Chris and says, "Here, this will remind you of why we're doing this and what waiting for you here once you change the future," she smiles and pulls him into a hug. When they break apart Chris looks concerned

"Just make sure no one follows you through the portal otherwise they'll kill our younger selves effectively getting rid of us."

"Come on, my younger self can take care of herself." Zoey says comforting her fiancé

"Alright, let's summon the book so that we can accomplish our respective missions," he walks over to where the Book of Shadows was in his childhood and recites the spell to summon the book, there is a bright light and the book falls, "It worked!" Chris says pleased

"Find the spell." Zoey said in a hurried tone, they both say the spell and the portals open up. They take one last glance at each other and walk through.

**Please review and send your suggestions that I can use**


	3. Arriving in 2017

Zoey failed to save the earth and now Deep Blue rules along side Wyatt with an iron fist. When she meets Chris, she falls in love with him. They make a plan to travel back in time to make sure that Wyatt does not become evil and that Deep Blue does not win against the Mew Mews a second time. Will they succeed in altering history?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Charmed no matter I want to**

_Recap:_

_"Alright, let's summon the book so we can accomplish our respective missions," he walks over to where the Book of Shadows was in his childhood and recites the spell to summon the book, there is a bright light and the book falls, "It worked!" Chris says pleased_

_"Find the spell." Zoey said in a hurried tone, they both say the spell and the portals open up. They take one last glance at each other and walk through._

_**2017**_

Zoey arrives in the attic of 2017 and orbs to a large rock formation where she remembers the Blue Knight having an overload of power and blowing the rock formation up. She first goes and checks if the Mew Mews are at the Lake where they are enjoying a Barbecue.

She then glamours herself. Now she has blonde hair with green eyes. She also transforms her clothes to black jeans, a black blouse and knee-high black boots suitable for the outdoors. She ties her waist length hair in a singular French braid.

After doing this, she goes back to the rock formation to investigate the Mew Aqua reading that she receiving on her Mew pendant. Unknown to her, the Cyniclons are watching her seeing how powerful her spirit is and attempt to steal it. Luckily she feels their presence and throws them into the wall with telekinesis and gets out her athame if they make another attempt to take her spirit

"Well, I wasn't expecting this from a mere human," said Sardon

"Well, me neither," says Dren and Zoey freezes up when she hears Dren

"Dren, well I'm not surprised to see you here." says Zoey putting her hand on her hip

"Well who are you and how did you know us?" asks Dren a little surprised

"I'm someone who's gonna kick your butt into next year," she replies in fury

"She's really powerful if she is even daring," said Tarb

"Yeah, I am really powerful and you can't harm me at all." Zoey said boastfully

"Let's test it and see if it is true." Sardon says emotionless

"Do your worst." Zoey said in a daring voice

"Aerial Tempest!"

Zoey orbs out before the attack can hit and orbs back in

"See, told ya." she says in a 'I told you so' tone, "and even if you did hit me I would absorb it."

"OK, lets see how she does against my Sai." Dren says

"Ha, let you do against the Ultima Sword." Zoey says with no fear

Meanwhile the Mew Mews the hear a big noise and assume it's the Cyniclons and hurry towards the spot from which the noise is coming from and an Older Zoey sparring with Dren and so far winning

"Zoe that look like an older you fighting with Dren." says Mark impressed

"Yeah it does but she levitating and I don't levitate plus I can't fight with a sword." P. Zoey said surprised **(A.N: The Zoey of 2017 will be known as P. Zoey , while the one from 2025 will be known as Zoey)**

"Hey, losers!" Corina yells and gets Sardon and Tarb's attention

"Oh crap, we're already getting our butts kicked by someone who even isn't a Mew Mew now they all come, just perfect." Tarb says sarcastically

"Wait that's someone who isn't even a Mew Mew?" P. Zoey asked chuckling

"Yes." Sardon says irritated

"Wow she awfully powerful to go up against Dren, she isn't breaking a sweat." says Elliot who just arrived

"What do you mean?" P. Zoey asked

"I mean her energy reading is extremely high." Says Elliot

Zoey who is sparring finally notices the Mew Mews and kicks Dren into the nearby tree and comes down in time to send the Cyniclons into a tree hard enough to knock them out with a blast of telekinesis and says, "Sorry about that, I couldn't let them harm you."

"Who are you?" Wesley asks

Zoey quickly thinks of an alias and says, "Melinda, Melinda Perry and don't worry your big secret is safe with me."

**XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile the Cyniclons are plotting on how to destroy the Mew Mews when Dren teleport in with some interesting information, "It appears that girl who defeated us today came to help them during the battle in which Deep Blue awakens and it's very soon." Dren said whose power was telepathy which never work on the mews, Elliot or Wesley

"That's good then we can claim the planet as ours then but we must defeat the girl first before she can change history and stop us from taking back the planet." Sardon said with pleasure and concern.

"Well that will be a bit tricky with those powers she's got, I mean we can't even take her spirit without us being thrown into something that will cause us pain, any ideas on how to get her spirit?" Dren Asks

"Well we could trap her in a plant bind she will be immobile if we do it by surprise." Tarb suggests

"It could work but we could use her to lead us straight to the Source of the Mew Aqua." Sardon said before Deep Blue decided to hear their progress and the Cyniclons bowed before Deep Blue as usual before telling him of their progress

"How is your progress on find the Mew Aqua?" asks Deep Blue emotionless and cold

"We are very close but we have to change our plans for a someone from the future is here in this time but we are going to use her to lead us to the source of the Mew Aqua." answered Sardon

"Good find the Source soon" Deep Blue commanded

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile the Mew Mews are discussing on what to about the lead on the Mew Aqua

"My Mew Aqua detector should pick up any Mew Aqua signals but the weird thing it keeps going haywire around Mark but I keep passing it off as a side effect of the Blue Knight transformation." Zoey said

"It could be but lets still check out the lead we got." said Elliot

"I agree but I'm going with if the Cyniclons attack by surprise, I can get us out of there quickly." Zoey said in a tone that said she was going no matter what anyone said

"OK." said Elliot

"Right, Lets go check out the lead, we might find something." Renée said with a bit of reluctance

**Tell me what you think of this chapter**


	4. The Rock Formation

_**The Rock Formation**_

**2017 Zoey- P. Zoey**

**2025 Zoey- Zoey**

While they were exploring the rock formation, a low-level demon shimmered in and tried to hit Zoey with an energy ball but she noticed this in time to yell out, "Energy ball!" and orbed it back to its owner effectively vanquishing it

"What was that?!" P. Zoey asked alarmed

"Something that wanted to kill me as usual." Zoey replied

"OK." said P. Zoey not entirely convinced with her future self's answer

They came to the top where the energy reading was highest and the ground began shaking and opening up. The Mew Mews all transformed but got separated, Renée was with Kikki, Bridget was with Corina while P. Zoey was alone and Mark was with Zoey. They were trying to find a way out when they encountered Dren

"Try and transform." Dren said gleefully

Mark tried to transformed but failed proving Zoey's theory about him being only connected to her past self and being unable to transform when she is not nearby

"You cannot transform when Zoey is not in the area which leaves you helpless leaving you easy to kill and the girl's spirit to be taken easily

"No way in hell will I allow you to kill Mark nor will I allow you to take my spirit!" Zoey said clearly pissed

"I'm so scared." Dren said sarcastically

"You should be scared, when I lose control of my temper, it's usually lethal to the person on the receiving end." said Zoey struggling to keep her temper in check and electricity starts flickering all over her body due to her anger and raises her hand upwards and the electricity starts to form into a lightning ball which she throws at Dren and Dren quickly teleports out-of-the-way and Zoey takes out her transformation pendent forgetting that Mark is with her and says, "MEW MEW PENDANT, METAMORPHO-SIS ULTAMATE!"

But instead of transforming into the pink Mew Mew outfit the outfit is a light blue. Dren and Mark are shocked that she is a Mew Mew and the Mew Mews find them finally and are also shocked by what they are seeing and Zoey charges up a Mew Energy ball and aims it towards Dren with all the fury she can muster and it hits Dren. Dren starts attacking P. Zoey. Mark seeing this get so furious that he transforms but in his anger, he begins to have a power overload. Sardon and Tarb teleport in see that the person they fought earlier with is in fact a Mew Mew and quickly teleport with Dren out. The mews including Zoey put a shield up in time to protect themselves. The rock formation was no more. Mark was unconscious. "You're a Mew?" Corina asked

"Yes, I am. I became one when I was 13."

"Will you join us, Melinda?" P. Zoey

"Yes I will but seeing as we are all tired, join hands and then we can get outta here." Zoey said which everyone obeyed and orbed them back to the camp

Elliot and Wesley were startled when they saw the mass of orbs but relaxed when they formed into the Mew Mews looking a little sick except Zoey, Corina asks, "Is it normal to feel light-headed after that?"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, maybe your feeling like that because it was your first time orbing." said Zoey smiling

"Orbing?" P. Zoey asked her future self

"Now we know why you wanted to come with, for a quick getaway just for when we needed it." Renée said

"What happened?" asks Elliot a bit worried

"Oh nothing just that Dren got his butt kicked when he riled Melinda up to a point that she nearly killed him." answered Mark having seen the fight now conscious

"How did she nearly kill him?" asked Wesley slightly glad

"With this." Zoey answered and held her hand upwards and summoned the Mew Energy Ball

"How lethal is that thing?" asked Bridget

"As lethal as I want it to, the energy ball I hit Dren with is on a scale of one to ten, I would say it was a five because a ten would destroy him but it drains me too quickly." Zoey answered

"Oh."

"Do you want me to orb everything back to the Cafe so long?" Zoey asked Elliot

"Can you orb this much to the café?"

"Yes I can." Zoey answered while orbing everything, the girls, Elliot and Wesley back to the Cafe

**Reviews are highly appreciated**


	5. Back in Tokyo and A visit from Chris

_**Back in Tokyo and A visit from Chris**_

Elliot POV

Over the next few days we found she was very helpful in the Cafe from waitering to helping Wesley to helping clean up. However a bit of her past was uncovered she was walking with me when she tripped over something and got knocked unconscious and her sleeves came up revealing a few of her scars so I took her to the Cafe to see what type of scars they were. To my shock, they were knife marks, burn scars, etc. There must have been a reason she always wore long sleeve shirts/sweaters and now I know. I'm not going to mention this to Wesley. It is Melinda's business and I'm not going to ask her about it.

3rd Person POV

Zoey woke up slightly panicked before she remembered she was in the past, at Cafe Mew Mew before Deep Blue had awoken. A voice sliced through her thoughts, "Clumsy, aren't you?" She turned around to see Elliot there. It took all her willpower not to tell him to stay away from Mark because he was Deep Blue even if he was sealed inside of Mark. Elliot was one of her closest friends before he was killed and to this day she still doesn't know who did it as she wasn't there. Was it Deep Blue, Wyatt or one of their minions. She wanted to know whom he killed by because she already knew what he was killed for: The Mew Mew project research that would create more mews and if in the wrong hands, they would join evil which would mean disaster.

"A little," Zoey answered now thinking of Chris and how much progress he may have made. For all she knew, he could have been killed already or Wyatt could have sent someone to take him back. If Wyatt sent someone, he would most likely send his most trusted assassin: Bianca. Oh how she hated Bianca with a passion, because on Wyatt's orders she tried to seduce Chris to get the Location of the Rebellion and the Resistance. But she failed as Zoey realised her intentions just in time, because if she hadn't, the Rebellion and the Resistance would have been history years ago.

"Melinda, are you OK?" Elliot asked the Witchlighter

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would I not be?"

"No reason." Elliot lied

Zoey knew Elliot was lying but let it drop for now. She just orbed to her apartment and as she was materializing she saw someone fall out of a portal(the portal in 'Soul Survivor' or Episode 7 season 6 of Charmed). On further inspection, she realised it was Chris, she knew it was him because of his magical signature and that he was the only person that could create portals at will even if they were a little unstable and was sane enough to use it. "Chris? Chris, answer me." Zoey said trying to get an answer out of her fiancé

"Zoey?" Chris asked

"Yeah, it's me. Let me guess, you were trying to go to the future to see if anything changed?" Zoey asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see you and all." She added at his offended look

"Yeah, I was." Chris said before noticing a pile of books on Zoey's desks. On further inspection, he noticed that they were all on how to strip a being of their power, "Looking for a way to take Mark's powers away before Deep Blue awakens and therefore prevent the world from going to Hell because of him?"

"Yep, and all of them are from the Magic School library. So any progress on the Wyatt front?"

"Honestly, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Have you ever thought it might be a being on the side of good?" Zoey asked, "Look at it, a lot of them fear Wyatt, don't they? So what if they tried to kill him thus making him turn from the trauma and don't forget, these are the people who are supposed to be protecting him so if they tried to kill him, it would make him lose his faith in on the side of good." Zoey said explaining her theory

"I've never really thought about it, but it kinda make sense, so while hunting those demon that could be the one responsible for his turning, I should keep an eye on being of good that could have enough power to kidnap him and attempt to kill him, right?"

"Yep, basically that's what you have to do just to be on the safe side. OK?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Chris said before kissing Zoey full on the lips

"You better go." Zoey said sadly

"Yeah. Bye Zoey." Chris agreed before going back into the portal. Zoey then went to the pile of books and began researching on a way to strip Mark of his sealed-away powers. In theory, it would get rid of Deep Blue.

A few hours had passed by when Chris came crashing with someone right behind him. Looking at the newcomer, she realised it was Leo but asked anyway to be sure, "Chris, who is he?"

"That's Leo, Zoey."

"As in the Elder that had time for everyone but his family?" Zoey asked to make sure

"Yep."

"Let me guess, from the look of you, you as though you were in the dinosaur age, then in the war with the Native Americans and Britons and now here." Zoey said looking over the two

"You could say that."

"Okay, can I throw you back in that damn portal and trust you to seal it?"

"Um..."

"Chris..." Zoey said in a warning tone

"Ok, I'll seal the portal when I get back." Chris agreed. Zoey then picked Chris and Leo up with telekinesis and threw them into the portal to 2003 rather hard. Once both males were through, Zoey made sure that Chris closed the portal by feeling the area of where the portal was. She was relieved that Chris kept his word and closed the portal. Then she went back to her research on how to strip Mark of his powers.


End file.
